This invention relates to a character or graphics processing method in a system having a multiwindow display function, wherein the method is so adapted that a character or graphic expressed in a vector format is converted into a bit-map format in each window and outputted.
When a pattern in the form of a vector is converted into a bit-map format and outputted in a plurality of windows in a multiwindow or multi-task environment, a series of processing operations which include curve generation, dot formation along the generated curve and painting are all performed by software contained in one processing scheme.
However, when the processing operations of curve generation, dot formation along the generated curve and painting are all performed by software and by one and the same processing scheme with respect to a plurality of windows, the processing time becomes exorbitant and, as a result, the conversion of the vector-format data into the data of the bit-map format takes too long. When an attempt is made to shorten processing time, the processing for curve generation or the like inevitably becomes too coarse and, hence, there is a decline in output quality. Furthermore, since only one processing scheme is utilized even if the processing requirements for the various screens differ, another problem is that processing conforming to the requirements of each window cannot be executed.